A Taste of Life
by Tornado-Fawkes
Summary: Cloud and Leon are dragged to Radiant Garden's club to celebrate the restoration of the town...CloudxLeon. Romance, OOC.


**

* * *

**

TF:

My first Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy fic. 

Now, I know that Cloud is very OOC - but of course, you'll realise why as you read on. And yeah, I know Leon/Squall likes Rinoa, but this is FAN FICTION! I can dream...can't I? (laughs)

If there is any spelling mistakes, forgive me, **FOR I AM ONLY HUMAN! **Anywho, here's my little drabble for ya! Please read and review.

* * *

"Aw c'mon Leon, why not?" Yuffie exclaimed, pulling a pout and placing her hands on her slim hips. Her eyes narrowed at Leon.

"Like I said, I'm busy" Leon replied in his usual low tone. Yuffie growled in frustration, throwing her arms up in the air.

"You are such a spoil-sport Squall Leonhart!" She shouted, stamping her foot on the ground. Leon looked at Yuffie with an expression which clearly said _"Don't call me that, it's Leon" _She crossed her arms "C'mon! Live a little for once will you?" Leon sighed, collapsing into a nearby chair "Leon, you really need to learn how to have fun."

"Yuffie's right" Aerith piped up "The restoration work on Radiant Garden is nearly finished, and there are even less Heartless running around, we should celebrate."

"Yeah! And you're always working yourself so hard!" Yuffie said, pulling a bit of a pout again.

"Wouldn't hurt 'ya to go out for once ya know, the whole gangs gonna be there" Came Cid's gruff voice "Aerith, Yuffie, Tifa, me...hell, even Cloud goin' and he hardly ever socialises!'" Leon looked at Cid, slightly surprised.

"Cloud? Cloud is going?" He asked. He had always thought that Cloud would shun away invites of any sort. Hell, the guy didn't even celebrate his own birthday! He turne d to Yuffie "How long did you torture and follow him until he said yes?" Yuffie gasped.

"I did nothing of the sort!" She said in mock horror. Leon raised an eyebrow. "Oh okay, so we may have tormented him a little…but not much! You'd be surprised how quickly Cloud gives up!"

"_I'll bear that in mind…" _Smirked the Inner Leon.

"Me and Yuffie, we can be pretty persuasive when we want to be" Aerith smiled. Leon pulled a face as he imagine a petrified Cloud, cowering in the corner of a room, his arms covering his head as Yuffie and Aerith hovered over tormenting him. "In the end he said he'd meet us there"

"Yeah, I'll bet anything he won't turn up!" Cid said from the other side of the room.

"So Leon, are you still busy tonight?" Yuffie asked, smiling. Leon thought about it for a moment. If Cloud was going that he wouldn't be alone, the "party" would be bearable he supposed.

"...Fine, I'll go" He sighed in defeat as Yuffie and Aerith cheered in victory.

* * *

**Later that night.**

"And I thought this would be bearable" Leon said quietly to himself as he overlooked the scene at the club.

"Everyone! Everyone!" Yuffie slurred, with a beer in her hand "I love you all! Each and 'very one of 'ya!" Leon buried his face into his hands in embarrassment. The hyperactive ninja never could handle her alcohol, and in the past hour she had confessed her undying love to three people, including himself and Cid. Cid of course, found this hilarious. Leon sipped at his beer before taking another look around the club. Yuffie was on another beer, Cid was knocking back his drink and chain-smoking like there was no tomorrow, Tifa was sipping at her vodka, even Aerith had a few too many, but was now playing it safe by drinking orange juice. Leon sighed, looking around the club again, desperately searching for someone who wasn't completely drunk. Eventually, he found the very person he was looking for…

"Hey Cloud" Leon said, walking over to the tall, blonde haired man who was sitting alone in the corner of the room. He hadn't bothered to change from his usual attire, unlike Leon who had merely changed his shirt and trousers, his brunette hair still slightly messy "Aren't we joining in the celebrations?" Cloud grunted in reply while Leon rolled his eyes.

"I was blackmailed into coming, Yuffie and Aerith blackmailed me" Cloud replied lowly, glaring across the room at Yuffie and Aerith. Leon suppressed a laugh as Cloud looked at him with another death glare.

"Blackmailed you with what exactly?" Leon asked, Cloud ignored him "So, is this seat taken?" Cloud shook his head in reply.

"Be my guest" He said quietly - his speech slight slurred - taking a huge swig from his glass.

"Out of interest, how much have you drunk tonight?" Leon asked, taking a seat next to Cloud, taking a swig from his own drink.

"Not enough" Came Cloud's slurred reply, Leon chuckled.

"Same...I think Yuffie and Aerith have had their fair share though" Both men looked over at Yuffie as she swayed from side to side, a drunken grin on her face and then Aerith who was sitting down at a table laughing loudly as she watched her friend, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"She's always so damn hyper...that Yuffie" Cloud muttered "All the worlds are in danger, yet she's as happy as anything"

"That's Yuffie for you" Leon replied. Cloud grunted again, taking another swig from his drink.

"And Aerith...she's the same, never unhappy" Cloud continued "And Cid...well" He turned to look at Leon. "How can people be happy when all of the worlds could be thrown in oblivion?" Leon shrugged.

"Guess I've never thought about it" He replied. "I've always tried to remain positive…as long as we're positive and happy the darkness can't get to our hearts" Both men were silent for a while.

"Happiness is what will save us from the darkness?" Cloud said quietly, breaking the eerie silence "Happiness is destroyed by the darkness…believe me, I know"

"What have you been drinking?" Leon said with a raised eyebrow. "You need to lightened up more" He called to the waitress and ordered them both some drinks.

"What's wrong with the drink I've got?" Cloud asked, pulling a face. Leon chuckled again.

"Nothing, but are you always this depressive when you drink?" He asked.

"Do you always talk this much when you drink?" Cloud retorted. Leon scowled at Cloud as the waitress walked over with a tray holding four drinks. Both Leon and Cloud picked up a glass each before clinking their glasses together.

"To Radiant Garden" Said Leon.

"To the worlds" Came Cloud quiet tone.

* * *

"I didn't know you couldn't handle your alcohol, Strife" Leon slurred as they walked the Radiant Garden's streets towards Leon's house. Leon was tipsy, but was completely aware of his surroundings. Cloud on the other hand was drunk, very drunk. He was being supporting by the taller male, hiccupping and smiling gleefully. "Strife, stop smiling like that, you're scaring me"

"Ah, shut -hic- up -hic- Leon" Came Cloud's slow reply "Where we goin'?" He asked, looking up at Leon with hazy eyes.

"My house, it's nearest" Cloud broke into a fit of laughter.

"I hope you're not planning anything naughty Leon!" He laughed. Leon cast a look at Cloud.

"You should get drunk more often Cloud, you're much more fun this way" Leon replied, changing the subject. As they both reached his house, Leon leaned Cloud against the wall as he fumbled for his keys and pushed opened the door. He dragged the hiccupping Cloud into the living room and pushed him onto the sofa and walked into the kitchen to fix them both some strong coffee. When he walked back into the kitchen he found the blonde man sound asleep on the sofa. Leon smiled slightly.

"He does sleep then" He murmured to himself. He walked over to Cloud and looked closely at him. Cloud bore no scowl or look of disgust on his face, he was relaxed, peaceful. This was Cloud at his most vulnerable, Leon smiled again. He stood up and turned on his heels to walk into the kitchen…

"Where do you think you're going?" Came Cloud's sleepy voice. Leon looked back around to see the blonde man looking at him, his head propped up by his arm.

"To the kitchen" Leon replied "Why?"

"I'll have another drink if you're offering" Cloud smiled drunkenly, Leon rolled his eyes.

"I think you've had more than enough for tonight."

"Enough to make me realise how gorgeous you look in those tight trousers" Cloud said seductively. Leon felt his cheeks flush, he stared at the blonde who was lying on the sofa, smirking.

"Excuse me?" He said, thinking he had not heard Cloud right. Did the blonde-male just call him _gorgeous_?

"I said…" Cloud repeated, now crawling on the sofa towards Leon "Enough to make me realise how gorgeous you look in those tight trousers" He smiled drunkenly again, his eyes fixed on Leon. He climbed off the sofa and walked -or rather swayed - towards Leon and pulled the brunette towards him.

"What are you - mmph!" Leon was cut off by Cloud's lips upon his own, he could taste the blonde's breath which was a mixture of alcohols - disgusting, but intoxicating. Cloud pulled Leon closer to him, gripping his shirt with the one hand, the other embedded in Leon's hair. Cloud pulled away from Leon, panting and his cheeks flushed, Leon the same.

"Not bad" Slurred Cloud. Leon scowled.

"What do you mean 'not bad'?!" He growled. This time Leon pulled Cloud towards him and attacked his lips, he let his hands slide down to Cloud's hips and gripped them tightly, relishing in the gasp of surprise which escaped Cloud's lips at the slight pain. Leon let his tongue roam Cloud's mouth, who complied, tasting the younger male. Eventually, the brunette pulled back and let his lips trace down Cloud's neck, planting smaller kisses on his sensitive skin. He smirked.

"What about now?" He asked Cloud.

"…Better" Cloud replied, his eyes now half-open. Leon chuckled again and smirked.

"Oh, it's about to get much better Cloud Strife…"

* * *

**TF:** I told you Cloud was very OOC in this fic. I think I captured Yuffie's personality quite well though...

Anywho, there is a lemon scene to go with this, so if anyone reviews I may post it up...but with it being I may have to upload the whole fic on instead -_-.

But anyway, please read and reivew!


End file.
